Gedanken eines Killers
by Nickodemus
Summary: Der Tod ist sein Geschäft, das Töten seine Berufung.Doch selbst ein Killer hat dann und wann Emotionen, auch wenn sie tief im Innern verborgen werden...


Gedanken eines Killers

Es sind Tage wie heute, die einem das Leben zur Hölle machen, nicht wahr? Du bist alleine, in deiner Sichtweise über das Dasein und deine direkte Umgebung. Was wäre, wenn alles was du tun würdest, auf einmal gesehen wird? Was wäre, wenn alles was du fühlst, plötzlich Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde und nicht die schockierende Tatsache das dein Handeln keinen interessiert, permanent im Vordergrund stünde.

Wäre es etwas anderes wenn jedes Wort aus deinem Munde mit Hohn und Boshaftigkeit um Berechtigung bitten würde? Wäre es in Ordnung wenn du ständig umher gehen würdest und Mitmenschen mit Beschimpfungen demütigst, um zu erhalten, was du so dringend benötigst?

Es machen so viele, warum kannst du es nicht auch?

Bist du zu dumm?

Zu unfähig, mit schlichter Resignation durchs Leben zu gehen und dadurch genau das zu tun, was anscheinend alle von dir erwarten?

Du fragst dich das, nicht wahr? Könnte es nicht sein das dein ganzes Leben nur eine große Lüge ist, und alle haben es bereits verstanden, außer dir?

Bedenke - wie sollte man sonst erklären, daß keiner ein ernsthaftes Interesse an dir hat? Daß sich unsere Wege kreuzten, ist der beste Beweis. Daß deine Taten und Leistungen im Sande verlaufen, ungesehen versickern, ohne je wieder zum Vorschein zu kommen, scheint eine untragbare Last auf deinen schlanken Schultern.

Es kann nur eine Antwort geben. Befragen wir die Logik. Sie erweist sich immer als der beste Weg ein bestimmtes Verhaltensmuster zu erklären. So auch bei dir. Akzeptiere - würdest du heute verschwinden, kein Mensch würde länger als wenige Augenblicke deinen Verlust betrauern . Denn allzu schnell kehrt der Alltag zurück, glaube mir. Er überdeckt, wie die Erde in deiner Ruhestätte, alles was an dich erinnert.

Dein Bestreben dich zu beweisen scheiterte aufs Kläglichste und zeigt dir erneut, welch unnötiges Leben zu führst . Wäre es anders gekommen, wenn deine Mutter nicht ständig auf dich eingeprügelt hätte? Mehr Verständnis und ein wenig Hoffnung in dein Leben gebracht hätte? Du mehr Chancen erhalten hättest zu lernen und dein Vater bei dir geblieben wäre? Wie oft hast du dich das alles schon gefragt, während du, so wie heute, gedankenverloren an deinem Milchkaffee nippst?

Du bist unfähig, auch nur ein kritisches Wort auszusprechen, aus Angst einen anderen Menschen zu verletzen und dennoch verletzen dich die Menschen ständig. Findest du das fair?

Um zu ertragen, was immer deiner Seele an Grausamkeiten widerfährt, zerstörst du deinen Körper und wertest dich herab. Du schreist so laut, daß ich mir fast die Ohren zuhalten musste, als ich dich das erste mal sah, doch keiner außer mir scheint deine verzweifelte Stimme zu hören.

Nun, mir ist klar - ohne Hilfe klappt es nicht, doch alle die du liebst sind beschäftigt mit ihren Sorgen und ihrem Leben, das voll von Ignoranz und Kälte ist. Doch, da klappt es, also da siehst du es wieder, du machst alles falsch . Anleitungen zum Richtig machen gibt es genug, du hast sie alle gelesen, aber...hat es geholfen? Ich meine wirklich geholfen? Nein, nicht wahr, du bist immer noch leer , immer noch unfähig dich zu kurzen lakonischen Sätzen aufzuraffen und dir ist so schrecklich kalt.

Dein Therapeut hört dir zu, doch letztendlich wird er dafür bezahlt dich anzuhören, nicht weil er irgend ein Interesse an dir hätte. Du weißt es genau, kannst dich nicht davor verschließen. Sei einfach wie die anderen, das wäre schon mal ein Anfang, sei wie sie, das musst du doch hinbekommen, mh?

Nur dieser Weg kann dir geben wonach du verlangst, kein anderer ist dazu in der Lage aus einem Verlierer einen Gewinner zu machen.

Du kannst es nicht?

Du bist dir sicher?

Nun gut, ich bin schließlich da um dein Problem zu lösen. Wenn dieser Ausweg, der ist, den du anstrebst, dann soll es so sein. Es kommt so oft vor, daß mein Leben, durch Menschen und Schicksale wie das deine, einen eigenartigen Anstrich bekommt. Daß sich Abgründe vor mir öffnen, geschaffen durch Personen wie dich, die niemals einen Platz in diesem Leben erhalten werden. Ja, ich weiß, andere würden die Hände über ihren Köpfen zusammen schlagen, dich des Wahnsinns bezichtigen, dir versichern wie sehr sie dich lieben. Doch du weißt es besser, nicht wahr? Du weißt, daß sie alles nur sagen um dich zu beruhigen, in einer trügerischen Sicherheit wiegen sie dich, und peinigen dich im nächsten Moment erneut mit Ignoranz. Ja, all das kennst du und wie immer es auch läuft, du schaffst es einfach nicht, an sie zu gelangen, an die Menschen die du doch so sehr liebst.

Diese Welt, diese Zeit, ist ganz außergewöhnlich. Das, was sie so besonders macht ist die Selektion derer, die es können, und derer die verlieren. Du hast nun, nach so endlos langer Zeit der Demütigung und verzweifelter Versuche eine Berechtigung zum Teilhaben aller Aktivitäten deiner Person zu erlangen, eine Entscheidung getroffen. Das wird wohl das einzige sein, das dir keiner streitig machen kann. Aber auch ich mache dir nichts vor. Meine Gefühle verlor ich irgendwo zwischen Drogenexzessen und dem Wunsch meine Eltern für ihr schändliches Verhalten, mir gegenüber, zu töten, was ich dann letztendlich auch tat. Doch grausam bin ich nicht, schnell bringe ich die ewige Ruhe und geleite dich dorthin wo dein Herz den Frieden findet den es so sehr ersehnst. Wenn du am wenigsten mit mir rechnest, werde ich dich erlösen. Ich weiß es genau, wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, deren Glanz schon vor so langer Zeit erloschen ist, wie du es gerne hättest. Ein schneller Gedanke, umgesetzt in einen gezielten Kopfschuss, ja ich denke das ist es für dich.

Eigenartig, nicht wahr? Wie die Bestimmung einem jeden von uns seinen Stempel aufdrückt. Du, unfähig zu leben, unsichtbar für den Rest der Welt, ich, nach berühren meines elterlichen Blutes zum Killer geworden.

Töten auf Bestellung, nie hätte ich erwartet, daß dies mein Weg sein wird, doch, wie du sehen wirst, spiele ich meine Rolle, in diesem aus undefinierbarem Irrsinn gesponnenen Leben, sehr gut. Immer bereit, zu akzeptieren was mir zugedacht wurde.

Mh, es erstaunt mich wie die Gewohnheit auch mich, immer wieder, dieses Tonband besprechen läßt, während ich meine Klienten, so auch dich, beobachte, töte, und danach das Band lösche, wie ich auch ihr Leben auslösche. Außer bei Ihr.

Sie war anders.

Mir wird immer noch flau im Magen, wenn ich an sie denke. Die Anweisung, klar und deutlich von meinem Auftraggeber vorgebracht, erreichte mich vor vier Monaten. Das Foto allein genügte, um den winzigen, noch verbliebenen Rest an Emotionen in mir, zu regen. So schön. Gott war sie schön! Augen so traurig daß ich fast zusammenschreckte – ich!

Mein Anzug saß perfekt, als ich sie in meine Arme schloss. Ihr bezauberndes Abendkleid, rot wie ihr Blut, das schon wenige Augenblicke später darüberfließen sollte, legte sich schmeichelnd auf ihren bebenden Körper. Nie zuvor berührte ich einen meiner Aufträge, niemals. Doch sie... dieser Ausdruck tiefster Melancholie, in Augen die ich nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Augen, die ich versuchte in meiner Erinnerung zu bewahren, bevor sie brachen. Sie wusste es, ich konnte genau spüren, wie sie meine Gegenwart verunsicherte und gleichzeitig erfreute. Nicht panisch oder erschrocken, nein, das nicht, doch ihr Körper sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Meine Lippen kosteten von den ihren, wurden mit salzigen Tränen aus resigniert dreinblickenden Augen übergossen. Kompromisslos ergab sich der schlanke Körper in meine Arme und erschlaffte kurz darauf als meine Waffe das Herz mit einem einzigen Schuss zerfetzte. Sie sackte, ich glaubte sogar einen erleichterten Blick erfaßt zu haben, in meinen Armen zusammen und ich hielt sie bis das Leben ihren Körper verlassen hatte. Das warme Blut pulsierte über meine Hand und bildete eine Lache unter dem langsam kaltwerdenden, makellosen Köper. Nein, ihr Tonband habe ich nicht gelöscht. Versteckt und gelegentlich von mir hervor geholt, bewahre ich es an einem sicheren Ort auf, um mich daran zu erinnern, daß es auch in meinem Leben etwas ganz Besonderes gab, einen Menschen der mich als das sah was ich bin, ein Killer...


End file.
